Naruto's Grand Order
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Realizing a grave mistake he did, Kami goes back in time and bestows an individual with the great power. This person will gain the ability to summon powerful heroes that will do his bidding. Watch as Naruto unlocks this power and becomes a force to be reckoned with. With this power at his disposal, nothing will stop him. Nothing. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: Summoning The Spirit Of War

**Hey guys and girls.**

**That's right.**

**BlackSpirit 101 is back. And this time I've brought in a brand new fanfic. And before any of you decide lighting fires, let me say this. None of the other fanfics are abandoned. My mind is just spinning at the moment considering I've got a lot going on right now. From the creation of my character in Blender to making videos to everything else.**

**My mind is a mess right now. So cut a guy some slack. As well...**

**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

**Thank you to the two guys who subbed to my channel. Thank you so much. I know that in the latest chapter for Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations. I stated there that I need 1000 subs. I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention and accidently hit an extra zero. So can you please help me out to try and hit 100 subs.**

**Pass the word around. Go check out my channel on YouTube. Check out the videos and hit that subscribe button to stay up to date. I post as quick as possible.**

**If you're not sure which channel it is, check out the latest chapter for Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations to get the description of my channel icon.**

**CONTINUE!**

**So in this fanfic, Naruto will be considered a chosen one. His world is about to fall into absolute ruin. But Kami has blessed him. Now armed with a powerful rune, and the power of the Kyuubi, Naruto will become the ultimate Spirit Hero summoner.**

**Pairings:**

**Naruto x Scathach.**

**Naruto x Jeanne.**

**May add more from the Fate series. But that will be the main pairings.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Summoning The Spirit Of War.

Looking to the world before him, Kami frowned in a vexxing tone. How far has this been going on? A world war unlike anything. He forgot what the humans called this war. Something like the Holy Grail War? Or whatever. He just named it the war where everything fucked out. How could things spiral so far out of control? He just wanted a little fun. But looks like his fun messed up the world to an unprecedented level.

He feared that should things carry on like this. Then the world will explode. Not of his own doing. Mankind would ruin the world. This could not be done. Absolutely not. But Kami's thoughts were interrupted when his sister, made her presence known. Shinigami. Goddess of Death and keeper of Time.

"Seeing as to how fucked you made the world?" joked Shinigami. Her robe flowing behind her as Kami turned to her.

"I'm telling you, there has never been a peaceful day ever. The amount of Souls I've devoured have caused me to pick up weight. I blame you."

"Oh shut it." snapped Kami looking to his sister. "How many times must I say that I was wrong?"

Shinigami just looked to the world and shook her head.

"At this rate. Everything will be wiped from existence." she stated before looking to her brother. "What you gonna do?"

At that moment, Kami had a brainwave. There was only one way. To create a Progenitor. A protector bestowed with the power of Kami. But no mortal at this current modern era would be able to handle the full power of a single god. Let alone the power of Kami himself. But there was a period in time when the people of the world had a power called Chakra. He remembered he bestowed it upon a woman named Kaguya in order to bring peace to the world. Putting his thoughts onto that, he remembered that Kaguya had two sons. Asura and Indra. They were the Proginetors to the world. They were worshipped as gods themselves even though they weren't ones.

"Brother?" asked Shinigami seeing her brother not respond and stand there like a statue. "What are you thinking?"

Turning to his sister, Kami coughed into his hand.

"What about bestowing someone the power of me inorder to avert this catastrophe?" suggested Kami with his sister raising an eyebrow.

Not longer after a few seconds of staying rigid. Shinigami burst into laughter.

"Yeah. Good one, bro. In case you forgot. No one in the world can handle your powers." she laughed at him.

"True. But there was a time period where people used Chakra." stated Kami with Shinigami glarring at him knowing where this was going.

"Bro. Are you suggesting going back in time?" hissed the Goddess Of Death. "You know that messing with natural law will have serious consequences."

"I know that. But it may be our only way forward. We have a chance to fix our mess." said Kami eagerly before his sister raised a finger making him stop.

"_Your_ mistake. You fucked up by trying to have a little fun. So don't try and force the blame on me as well. But there is one thing I agree with. This has been going on for a long time. And I'm tired of going to harvest countless souls and such. So, just this once. I'll go along with your little plan." sighed Shinigami in defeat at how her brother's words made sense.

"Whose the lucky sod?"

"What was that one boy's name? You know, the one who was the reincarnation of one of Kaguya's kids?" asked Kami knowing who would be fitting to weild this power.

"Oh." said Shinigami knowing who he was talking about. "You mean-"

**Elemental Nations AKA Pangea. Ninja Era. 3000 years ago.**

A young boy with spiky blonde hair could be found walking through the village of Konoha. A face of misery and despair lay upon his features. He had just been kicked out of the orphanage for a false crime of trying to steal.

When he tried to confess his innocence, the matron threw him out. Yelling at him that demons belong outside. That was only half of his problems. There was also the rest of the village. Constantly beating him and leaving him when ANBU showed up to stop the fights.

Naruto wondered about the ANBU constantly showing up just as the beatings became serious. Were they having a coffee break only to realize they had a job to do? Or were they waiting for the right moment to swoop in and look like heroes? Naruto would never know the reasons.

He was currently wearing ragged clothes that seemed ready to give way any minute. A stomach that growled in frustration on being empty, and a mind of sadness and regrets.

The only thing that Naruto could find solice in was the fact that the Kyuubi within him would heal his wounds almost instantly after every beating. Naruto had made contact with the beast when he was only 7.

He met the Kyuubi when he was beaten to an inch of his life. Ever since then, Naruto had been meeting Kyuubi whenever he went to sleep. Truth be told, Kyuubi didn't hate humans. He just didn't like how they kept trying to use him and his kin as weapons. When he tried to fight back, they were given the perfect excuse to make the beast the enemy of all mankind.

Kyuubi explained to Naruto that if he wished to end everything, Kyuubi would do it at a given moment. Naruto refused that. Stating to the great beast that yes humans were bad. Many of them were. But some of them were actually compassionate. A perfect example were the two owners of Ichiraku Ramen. Kyuubi at first scoffed.

But overtime, he agreed that not all humans were bad. It was from then that Naruto and Kyuubi gained a close friendship. Kyuubi helped train him to gain better control over his almost god level Chakra. Along with the teaching of reading and writing. Kyuubi taught Naruto everything. Naruto was truly grateful to have such a reliable friend in his corner. Or gut if we go literal.

Looking down to his right hand, Naruto found a strange symbol emblazoned on his hand. The now 14 year old was rather curious ever since he could remember. This symbol had never been seen ever. No one knew where it came from. Or how it even got there. The only thing they could say was that it was an acient rune. How ancient? No one knew.

But one thing was for sure, Naruto wanted to learn what exactly this rune was. Why did he have it? What could it do? What was it used for? And how could he use it? Were just a few of the questions that filled his mind.

"Well well well." came a voice snapping him out of his thoughts and instantly turning in the opposite direction.

Just one of the regular occurances he faced. The nightly beatings he received at the hands of the 'heroes of Konoha'.

"Hey. Quit ignoring us." barked their ring leader. "A demon should know who is their betters."

Naruto just kept walking. Not wanting to involve with this at all.

It was at that moment, Naruto was grabbed and thrown into an alleyway. He was cornered. A wall to his rear and a mob to his front. This was not looking good.

"Stupid demon. You should answer us. You should be on your knees." hissed the leader.

"If I did that, you would still beat me." snapped Naruto already feeling his rage boil.

That was awarded with a slap to the face from the flat side of a katana.

"Watch your mouth you filthy creature." snapped another now sheathing the blade.

"Why must you always beat me?" questioned Naruto. "Why me?"

"You wanna know, trash?" hissed another. "You killed our families. Friends, children. You've merely taken that form all because you need to regain your strength."

"How stupid can you be? That wasn't even me?" snapped Naruto.

"Last warning. Shut up and we may not have to beat you _that_ harshly." cooed the leader as the group drew various weapons.

Naruto just hung his head. The only reason why Kyuubi attacked the village in the first place was because of the fact that he was being controlled. That was the only reason. It wasn't his fault. He was planning to leave the village once the illusion of him being attack ended. But the next thing he knew, he was inside Naruto.

"Just leave me alone. I'm tired." barked Naruto.

And that's what sealed it. The mob attacked. Pinning the young man and beating him. It was at that moment, that Naruto's calm persona shattered. A face of pure pain enveloped him as he howled in pain as the mob attacked him. Breaking bones and tearing flesh from bones. Kyuubi struggled to keep the boy conscience through it all. But this beating was different. The villagers seemed to be pulling no punches. They were beating him with all the strength they had. The pervious beatings Naruto received may as well be tickles considering this one. Kyuubi had never seen and felt this much bloodlust in his life. It was incredible.

This continued for 2 whole hours. None of them wishing to stop. None of them wanting to take a quick break. During it all, Naruto was wondering where the hell the ANBU that tailed him were. This was rather strange. Where could they be? They should've stepped in by now. But no matter how high he got his hopes up. Salvation never came.

It was only after the 4th hour, did the mob get bored. Stopping their relentless assault, they marveled at their handy work. Naruto was a mess. Bones shattered and ruined. It would be a miracle for them to heal properly. But for some strange reason. They left his one arm alone. The one that beared the rune. They thought it would be a joke for him to only have one working arm while his other limbs were ruined.

"Enjoy recovering, trash." spoke the leader before spitting on Naruto.

"So...one." strained Naruto trying to form sentences.

Tears rolling down his cheeks as he lay there. The mob stopped with one of them walking towards him and leaning down.

"Hmm? What was that?" he asked.

"So...one...elp." strained Naruto again looking to the dark sky.

"No one ain't gonna help a runt like you." he said before slamming his sandeled foot into Naruto's face.

Walking off, they cackled amongst themselves as they high-fived each other for a job well done.

At that moment, Naruto pushed the remainder of his strength out. To finally be able to form the sentence he wished to say. Shouting as loud as he could, he cried to the heavens.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he cried with all his might.

And just like a fire from Hell, the rune on his hand burned ever so brightly. Burning with the intensity of a thousand suns. The mob stopped and turned to the mangled corpse of the boy and looked in horror at the blazing mark.

"W-What is that?" asked one of them.

Before anyone could answer, a hole in the ground appeared and a woman could be seen emerging out of it. Her hair was long and had a deep purple shade. Her eyes closed as she held a weapon. A lance like spear that was a full blown red. Her choice of clothing was a cowel over her hair with a few jewels lining it. A full body suit that was purple rested over her. Concealing her nakedness but leaving nothing to the imagination of her beauty and godly curves. She was extremely voloptuous. Very well developed. On her shoulders rested two plates for protection.

The mystery woman soon opened her eyes to reveal a very evil purple red in them.

"Who are you" barked one of them with the woman raising her weapon.

"I am Scathach. Queen of the Land Of The Dead. I have come in response to my master's summons." she spoke.

Her voice was as smooth as silk with zero form of emotion within it. It was like she was born for war with the way she spoke.

"Master? Are you that creature's follower?" snapped one of the mobsters.

"Not a follower. A servant. I am to do whatever my master deems needed." she barked looking to the downed Naruto. "What are your wishes, my lord"

"Pro...ect...e." strained Naruto. His vision becoming black as he felt him lose conscience.

"By your orders. Your wish is my command." spoke the woman before surging forth to do her master's bidding.

**And scene.**

**There you go.**

**First chapter done.**

**As I stated in the above Author notes, please check out my channel. It would mean a lot for you to sub to my YouTube channel.**

**And also let me know who you wish to be in the pairings. So far it is only those two lovely ladies. They can before from the Naruto-verse or the Fate/Grand Order verse. One condition if they are from the Grand/Order verse though. They must be a Heroic Spirit.**

**What is Naruto going to do when he wakes up to find a drop dead gorgeous woman before him? And with the notion that he summoned her?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Chosen.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Chosen

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome back to a new chapter of Naruto's Grand Order.**

**So the last place we left off was where Naruto had just performed his first ever summon. Summoning the very Queen Of The Land Of The Dead. Scathach.**

**In his last few words, before falling into the blackness, he orders Scathach to protect him. Which she interperts as to ensure he his safe. Which also meant massacring every single person gathered.**

**What will Naruto now do knowing that the rune on his hand has the very power to summon Spirit Heroes that will do his bidding? What will he be doing with this power?**

**As well. After reading many of the reviews. Which by the way, thank you. I've established the list of Spirit Heroes Naruto will summon.**

**So, from the ones in the pairings included, it will go as follows:**

**Scathach (Main Pairing)**  
**Jeanne d'Arc**  
**Tamamo no Mae**  
**Semiramis**  
**Anastasia**  
**Raikou**  
**Morgan**  
**Nightingale**  
**Miyamoto Musashi**  
**Medea**  
**Medusa**  
**Nero Claudius**  
**Okita**  
**Heroine X**  
**Quetzalcoatl**  
**Ushiwakamaru**  
**Brynhildr**  
**Altera**

**After scanning over the near countless PMs and many of the reviews I've gottn, I've come to a decsion. Naruto-verse girls will not feature at all in this fanfic. Purely Fate-verse girls.**

**Sorry.**

**But the slots for the Fate-verse have now closed. Entirely.**

**As well, here is some trivial knowledge for you. The correct way to pronounce Scathach's name is Sukasaha. Su-Ka-Sa-Ha. Seems strange to me when you look at how her name is spelt.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Chosen.

Groaning as the sun's rays splashed onto his face, Naruto groggly opened his eyes after shielding with his hand. But after a few seconds of spacing out, Naruto finally awoke entirely.

The first thing was the feeling of comfort as he head was propped on the lap of someone. And judging by the feeling of the thighs, it was that of a female's. The next thing was that he was staring at the underside of a pair of wonderous globes known as breasts. Yup, he was on the lap of a woman.

Shooting to a sitting position, Naruto found himself still in the alleyway where he received his latest beating. His mind was a bit fuzzy. He remembered using the last of his strength to cry for help. And then...everything was a blank.

Looking about the alleyway, Naruto found nothing short of what could be best described as a slaughter. Dead bodies that he identified as the ones that assaulted him lay dead. Blood sprayed everywhere. Like a fresh coat of red paint, their blood lay on display on the ground and walls of the alleyway.

"I'm relieved to see you're awake, master." came the voice of a sultry female.

Turning around, Naruto found a woman in a purple bodysuit. She was nothing short of a very gorgeous woman. Her long purple hair pooled around her as she sat there on her knees. Her purple red eyes trained on him. As if waiting for him to speak.

"Who are you?" questioned Naruto looking to the deep red lance that layed next to her.

"My name is Scathach. I am from the Land Of The Dead where I am Queen there. I am a Celtic Warrior. But now I am a Heroic Spirit that has responded to your wishes." stated the woman getting up while picking up her choice of weapon.

"Scathach. How did you get here?" again, questioned the young teen.

"I was summoned. By you, master." she stated in the most simplest of ways.

"Summoned? By me?" wondered Naruto in disbelief.

"Correct. As my master, you command me in whatever way you see fit." she concluded.

Before Naruto could even retort, and ANBU showed up out of nowhere and looked to the pair.

"Naruto, you are requested to see the Hokage." he stated before vanishing away.

"Guess the old man may have a few questions." said Naruto in a bored and defeated tone.

"Master, I shall accompany you to this...Hokage." stated Scathach moving to be beside Naruto.

"Why?" was all Naruto asked.

"It is my duty to remain by your side. You are my summoner. And it is the duty of the summon to stay by the summoner's side." was Scathach's only reply.

"Suit yourself." was the only thing Naruto said as they walked to the Hokage Mansion.

Once they arrived they were escorted by the secretary who also had serious beef against Naruto. Due to the fact that she too lost loved ones and friends when Kyuubi attacked. After being shoved into the Hokage's office, the door was slammed. Leaving Scathach and Naruto before the Hokage who stopped working momentarily to address the two in his office.

"So Naruto." began Hiruzen folding his arms. "First, allow me to express my sympathy for not responding sooner than usual to stop that fight. I am sorry."

"Whatever." snapped Naruto looking out the window.

"Now, it has come to my attention from some people. That the one next to you was summoned to your aid after you cried for help. She then killed all the ones present who were beating you. Mind giving an explaination regarding that?" spoke Hiruzen.

"I can speak for that, on behalf of master." said Scathach stepping into the conversation.

"Master was on the verge of dying when he called out. I heard his cries for help and responded by being summoned to his side. After receiving the order to protect him. I did just that." stated Scathach never breaking her intimidating eye contact with Hiruzen.

"But still. Massacring people was a bit of overkill. But considering that you were able to take out retired ANBU with little ease...you must be extremely powerful." was all Hirzen stated standing his ground.

"I am a Celtic Warrior. One of the best." was Scathach's only reply.

"We could use that strength. Would you consider joining our ranks?" offer Hiruzen leaning forward.

Scathach just shook her head.

"I refuse. I am master's servant. I follow his every command. I do anything he orders of me." spoke Scathach looking to Naruto in front of her.

Putting two and two together. Hiruzen realized that Naruto was this woman's master. Thinking deviously, Hiruzen reached into his drawer. Pulling out a key, he threw it to Naruto who caught the object.

"That is a key to a two bedroom apartment. Located in the middle class of the village. I understand you have no place to stay. This is a gift from me. I will also cover your living expenses." stated Hiruzen setting his plan into motion.

"Thanks." was all Naruto said pocketing the key.

"One more thing." said Hiruzen raising his finger and holding out a scroll. "I also understand you don't have clothes. In this scroll, there are clothes for you. In there is also 10 000 000 ryo. Use that money however you wish."

"Yeah." was Naruto's only reply taking the scroll and also pocketing it.

"You may leave. And enjoy your new home." said Hiruzen.

Naruto just walked out the room and headed to where his new apartment was. He didn't feel like dealing with this bullshit anymore. A good rest would do him some good. Though he was looking forward to sleeping in a soft bed compared to sleeping in cardboard boxes all his life. Scathach merely followec losely behind Naruto.

Once alone in the office, Hiruzen snapped his fingers with two ANBU appearing from their hiding positions.

"Call in the council." ordered Hiruzen.

**With Naruto.**

After a few minutes of walking through the village and receiving menacing glares from the populace around him. He finally made it to the apartment. Opening it up, he found it extremely comfortable. Something about this didn't feel right. It seemed too nice to be true. Sure getting his own apartment was nice, but he felt there was something he was missing.

Finally getting into the apartment, Naruto closed the door with Scathach looking around before focusing her attention on Naruto.

"Master." she spoke. "I noticed your attitude towards speaking with that man you refer to as, Hokage. You seemed to not be bothered. As if you had zero form of emotion. May I ask why that is?"

"Because." began Naruto taking a seat in the living room with Scathach following his lead. "...I've been through this all the time. I've tried fighting against it but it's always the same. I'm tired of trying to get people's attention. They constantly treat me as an outcast and torment me through hateful lies and beatings. Countless times I've fought back. That only resulted in the increase of the beatings. So why must I fight back? Why must I try and stand up for myself when I'm not strong enough?"

"Surely you jest, master." joked Scathach but pulled back her words when she saw Naruto wasn't even joking. Thinking for a bit, she found the best way to address this situation. Looking to him, Scathach coughed into her hand. "If you truly were weak. I wouldn't have answered your call. But on that night. You gave such an explosion of power it attracted me to it. You bear incredible powers. You are truly a gifted being. Master, do you even know what that mark on your hand is?"

Looking to the rune on his right hand, Naruto looked from the rune to her and shook his head.

"I don't even know what it is other than I had it since I was born."

"That, the a rune of unimaginable power. The Rune Of Absolution. A rune that has the ability to summon up powerful spirits like myself. If you didn't have such power swelling within you, you wouldn't even bear that mark." stated Scathach.

Naruto's mind instantly clicked with interest. What this woman had just said intrigued him.

"You are considered a god, master. In Celtic traditions, it is stated that should one be found bearing the Rune Of Absolution, they are to be treated as a living god. One that is said to have materialized from Heaven itself." added Scathach only for Naruto to snort at her words.

"Based on what I am called and what I have in me. You'd be surprised." joked Naruto sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter where you are from who you were born to." said Scathach before getting off the couch and kneeling to Naruto. "I've lived a life and still continue living a life where I train myself to be of great use to the one bearing the mark. I've trained for 2000 years. Awaiting the arrival and awiting the call of the one who shall summon me. I obtained enough power to only be accepted by the one who bears the Rune Of Absolution. There is no way this was a fluke. You hold the rune. Therefore you are the absolute master over me. The one who shall forever be my master." spoke Scathach.

Naruto was in shock. What Scathach just stated to him rung deep within his mind. She just shattered everything he doubted. He once doubted that he was week. He once doubted that he was nothing. But in that simple bout of words, Scathach had successfully shattered all his doubts. He never knew what this rune was. Thinking it was either a birthmark or just a weird thing he was born with. But to be told he was now a living god. Made him swell with amazing pride. And after hearing that Scathach had reached the point where she could only be summoned by the one bearing his rune, made him feel even more stronger.

Under his not caring attitude and laid back attitude, he wanted one thing. To gain absolute power. Now after hearing that he had been given this power through a simple rune on his hand, gave him a sense of power to finally shatter his miserable mask for good.

But before he could even speak to Scathach, the room began to twist and turn as his vision blurred. He felt like his stomach was churning and that he would throw up at any moment. And with that. Naruto fainted. Passed out cold within the couch he was sitting on.

Upon opening his eyes, Naruto found himself at the cage that obscured and kept the great beast, Kyuubi at bay. Seeing that massive beast's eyes trained on him, Naruto moved to be right against the cage knowing full well that his friend/jailor wasn't going to try and kill him.

"Talk to me Kyuubi." spoke Naruto.

**"Hm? About what?" **asked Kyuubi looking to his jailor.

"Did you pull me into here?" questioned Naruto only to watch the giant fox shake his head.

**"This isn't my doing."** spoke the magestic creature.

"That can be placed on me." came a new voice.

Turning, Naruto found a very handsome walking towards the two of them. His silver blonde hair was seen flowing behind him as his solid white robes adorned his body. He had strong purple eyes and a very defined body. Looking to Kyuubi, Naruto found the beast to be bowing.

Turning back to the new individual, Naruto asked.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

Kyuubi beeing banged on the cage.

**"Show respect. You are in the presence of his holiness, Kami himself."** spoke Kyuubi in a growl of rage to his jailor.

"Yes, I am Kami. And I am the one who bestowed unto you the Rune Of Absolution. I'm rather surprised actually that you made your first summon sooner than I expected." spoke the being now known as Kami only to see Naruto drop to a kneeling position.

Chuckling at the display, he waved his hand.

"You may rise. Both of you."

The two rose slowly, showing the greatest of respect to the god of creation.

"What brings Kami himself to me?" asked Naruto.

"I've come to you in to tell you everything you need to know about the Rune Of Absolution." said Kami before coughing to clear his throat. "The Rune Of Absolution was bestowed unto you in hopes that you prevent a catastrophe from happening in the future. I gave you this power in order for you to change the future."

"Why me? Wouldn't anyone else do?" asked Naruto wondering why he was chosen and not someone else.

"True, I could've chosen anyone. But there is one problem. Not just anyone can gain my rune. The person must have an unbelievable amount of Chakra. Only with the adequate amount of Chakra can I bestow unto them my rune. And to answer your next question. No, no other person has the amount of Chakra like you do."

"So, that answers a few questions. But what can this rune do?" asked Naruto looking to the mark on his hand in confusion.

"I was getting to that." said Kami. "The Rune Of Absolution is the property of me. Seeing that you are a distant relative of Kaguya Otsutsuki through her grandson, you are the perfect person to weild this power. The Rune Of Absolution is...in simple terms...a bridge. It allows to you open a portal to Hero Worlds or as what they are commonly known as...Voids...and pull a Heroic Spirit to fight by your side. They don't work like Summoning Jutsus. These Heroic Spirits don't have a time limit. Once summoned, they will remain in this world. However, should you be killed, they will vanish and return to their respective Voids. Scathach, the Heroic Spirit you summoned, is from one such Void. The Land Of The Dead."

"How many Heroic Spirits can I summon?" asked Naruto curiously.

"As many as you want. However, there is a catch. In order to summon a Heroic Spirit, you need to expend the required amount of Chakra to summon that Spirit. This should help you out." said Kami placing his finger on naruto's forehead.

Instantly, within Naruto's vision, a display showed up. What he saw stunned him. On the display read his name, his age, his level, and a few other stats. Three of which were his Health Level, Chakra Reserves and Stamina. But two sections made him question this. One of which was the section called Passive Skills and why did it show his level?

Before he could ask, Kami beat him to it.

"The level you see is your current level. Increase it by training or by fighting in combat. As for the Passive Skills, you have gained 3 already. The Chakra reserves is yours and Kyuubi's combined. The two Passive Skills you have is Negative Sense and Chakra Link. Negative Sense is thanks to Kyuubi. You are able to sense the negative emotions from everyone around you. Enemies will be easier to find as well. Chakra Link is a skill you also gained from Kyuubi. Due to you sharing your body with Kyuubi, you are able to turn your Chakra into Health. Now the third Passive Skill is the one you gained from your first summon, Scathach. Assassin's Sights. Believe it or not, but Scathach is able to see people regardless if they're well hidden or are hiding their Chakra." stated Kami.

"Incredible. But what about the rest? Like how do I summon more Heroic Spirits and how do I do this?" asked Naruto with Kami nodding his head.

"Now, in order to summon a new Heroic Spirit, you need to expend Chakra to open the bridge to gain a summon. Each Heroic Spirit is different and will require different levels of Chakra to summon them. Scathach, for example, is what you would call a common summon. Yes she is powerful. But when you summoned her, you expended a bit of your remaining Chakra and used a small fraction of Kyuubi's Chakra to bring her into this world. For example, the very powerful Tamamo No Mae is extremely powerful and will require to use up all of your Chakra and half of Kyuubi's chakra. Again, they will not vanish from this world unless you are killed yourself. So should you run out of Chakra and pass out, they will still be there when you wake up." said Kami before coughing into his hand again. "Now in order to know how this works, you must learn about the rune. The rune is a sort of slave contract to the Heroic Spirits. You, as their master hold absolute authority over them. During combat, you will give them commands that they must follow. When you give a command to them, you will expend a small amount of Chakra. If it is a Special Ability, you will need to expend more in accordance to how powerful that Special Ability is. The Chakra you expend when giving commands goes into the target summon and fuels them with enough power to carry out your orders."

"But I don't like that term. Slave. Do they have to always follow my orders?" asked Naruto concerned that he may end up pushing Scathach too far during a fight and making her do something she doesn't want to do.

"Fear not." assured Kami. "During combat, they do have the option to not go along with your choice. They can also help with giving you tactical advice as well. So yes, they can choose to ignore your wishes. As well, they do have emotions like feeling happy, sad, angry...that type of thing. So when you're not fighting, you can engage in dialogue with them. Getting to learn them, you will be able to learn more about them. After all, the best way to fight effectively with each other is to know about each other."

"I see. And what else must I know about them?" questioned Naruto.

"Each of the Heroic Spirits are their own person. As I've stated they do have emotions. By all means, pursue a relationship with them. As well, they are capable of falling pregnant should you choose to become initimate with them." stated Kami making Naruto go red in the face from what he just said.

"That seems wrong." said Naruto still reeling by what Kami said. "Besides, their spirits. As in ghosts. That would seem weird if I have sex with a ghost."

"True. But they are not ghosts. The term Heroic Spirit is just given to them because of how powerful they have come in their attempt to grow in strength. They are full flesh people. They can bleed, they can break bones." stated Kami making Naruto see his point.

Thinking about it, Naruto looked to Kami before kneeling. This was his chance. His chance to finally break free from the shackles of society. To finally stop showing his belly and submitting to the enemy. A means to finally show that he was not week. That he was extremely strong. And now that he was blessed with this power, nothing was going to stop him from showing the world how sharp his teeth were.

"I will use your gift. I will stay true to your word and prevent a catastrophe from happening." stated Naruto.

"Good choice. As well, because I chose you, I am willing to look the other way should you wish to have a bit of revenge." stated Kami before vanishing. "Good luck, my chosen one."

**And scene.**

**So there you have it.**

**The harem/ summons are done. No changes whatsoever and a new chapter has been brought to you.**

**As well, thank you so much to the three other people who subbed to my channel. You guys and girls totally rock. Thank you. If you sub to my channel, send me your name so I can put your name down in the next chapter as a means to show my appreciation. If you wish for your name to be on that list, head to YouTube and Subscribe to my channel, BlackSpirit 101.**

**Chapter 3: A Training Day In Hell.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Training Day In Hell

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome back to a new chapter of Naruto's Grand Order.**

**Naruto very much ended up having the mask he always wore for so long shatter at last. Feeling that he was too weak to do anything. Believing in the lies of the villagers that they threw at him.**

**But after hearing from both Scathach and Kami, that he holds incredible power which is the reason he has been given the Rune Of Absolution. Naruto is now finally at the point where he doesn't need to take shit anymore. He can finally become stronger than ever imagined.**

**With the ability to summon as many Heroic Spirits as he wants, Naruto can create an army should he wish it. Or a harem. That's right. After hearing from Kami that should he wish to pursue a romantic relationship with any of the female Heroic Spirits he summons, there is a chance that he can have a family with them by making them pregnant.**

**As well, I've forgotten about two girls from the FGO verse. And these two girls are:**

**Artoria Pendragon**  
**Francis Drake**

**That's all. No more.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: A Training Day In Hell.

**With Hiruzen.**

It took a few minutes to get the Council assembled, but eventually...they did. Men and women from the civilian side and shinobi side of Konoha. Including Danzou, the one who leads a secret facility known as ROOT. The man was as shady as they come. Covered in bandages and very frail looking.

"Why have you called us?" barked a civilian councilwoman rather irritated.

"I'm sure by now you've all heard about what Naruto has done. About the incident involving a slaughter of 13 people." spoke Hiruzen.

"That happened last night." explained Tsume. "Still though, I don't think we should punish him."

"Agreed." said Hiashi folding his arms.

"But there turns out to be something interesting. When Naruto came to my office earlier, he was accompanied by a woman. A woman who seemed to by in her mid twenties." stated Hiruzen for the record.

Seeing where Hiruzen was going with this, Danzou turned to the aged Hokage.

"And you suggest we have her join our ranks." he stated only for Hiruzen to shake his head.

"Won't work. The woman said she won't join our ranks as she is Naruto's servant. However, it has also come to my attention by some ANBU who were watching the fight that night. This mystery woman was summoned, most likely by Naruto and proceeded to butcher those 13 people. Of those 13 people, 8 of them were retired ANBU. The rest were Jonin." said Hiruzen making everyone gasp in shock.

"Such power. She certainly is strong. Yet she seems to belittle herself by serving a demon." snapped a civilian councilman.

"Either way, we cannot ignore the existence of this individual. Even after refusing to join us, she seems to only wish to do Naruto's bidding. And judging by the way she meant she will do anything he wishes of. May come as a trump card for us." stated Hiruzen rather petty like.

"What are you getting at?" question Danzou looking to the man.

"I've already given Naruto a key to an apartment. He will be living with this woman after all. Should one thing lead to another...she may end up pregnant." was Hiruzen's only statement with Danzou's eyes widening.

"Now I see it. Once she has given birth, she will be seperated from her child. That will be our window. We swap the baby with another one. A lookalike. While she is given a child that isn't hers, we are given a powerful child. One with not just the genes of a powerful fighter, but also the near endless Chakra prowess of the Kyuubi." said Danzou with Hiruzen smiling rather darkly while nodding his head. "Your ways of being crafty sure outmatches my own."

"I object." snapped Hiashi slamming his fist into the ground.

"I agree." hissed Tsume. "We held our tongues due to you constantly pushing your names around. Making us fear of stepping on your toes and getting an earful. But this time, you've gone too far. Having all this set up? And for what? Just to steal a future child? How low can you sink?"

"You forget who gave you your positions on the council." hissed Hiruzen glarring at the two. The rest of the shinobi side remaining quiet in case of this very reason.

This caused the two to clamp down their mouths. They only got their positions after doing some serious but kissing with Hiruzen. True to this, many of them wanted to keep their positions as members of the council. But others wanted to have the aged Kage gone. The only one who was extremely influential was the Uchiha.

But they remained quiet throughout this bout.

Things weren't looking good. But there may be one way to solve this problem. Assassination. If memory served right, Itachi was loyal. He may have beed an ANBU captain and now a wanted man, but he was loyal. Not loyal to Hirzen, but to the Greater Good.

If they wanted any hope of stopping Hiruzen the dictator, they'd have to put him in his place through blackmail, or through assassination. It was the only way.

Many of the people gathered treated Naruto well. Tsume and Hiashi were such people. They found that Naruto had been treated rather harshly, having to endure the severest of punishments. Despite countless times of trying to lighten the load on the shoulders of Naruto, they were shot down.

They tried helping Naruto personally, but they kept having their positions threatened. Their options were slim. And having the Uchiha almost non-existant due to the clan massacre, the shinobi side of the council was looking more and more barren.

"Hirzen, this is a wonderous idea. A child born from a demon and a powerful warrior. The child will be the greatest weapon ever conceived in history." stated Danzou proudly for Hiruzen's plan.

"Indeed. The child will ensure Konoha will be the greatest village there ever was." concluded Hiruzen with the council meeting ending and everyone leaving.

"Naruto, I pray that you will one day see through the deception placed over you." mumbled Tsume as the council walked out.

**With Naruto.**

Waking up after some time, Naruto found himself still sitting on the couch. His head titled back and what seemed to be a damp cloth on his forehead.

Pulling the cloth off his head, Naruto looked to find Scathach in the kitchen. Busy preparing a flesh bowl of cold water. Turning to find her master awake, she set the bowl down on the counter and made her way to him.

"Master, it's a pleasure to see you're awake. Though it seems you have a habit of passing out." she said with the last bit being in a joking manner.

Sitting properly in his seat, Naruto looked to Scathach. A rather impressive blush slowly appearing on his face as he remembered what Kami said to him. Regarding the fact that he is able to pursue a romantic and rather intimate relationship with the Heroic Spirits he summons and the added bonus of having them fall pregnant with his child.

Scathach saw the blush and was instantly by his side, already having her head against his.

"Master, do you by any chance have a fever? You're red in the face." asked a concerned Scathach.

Naruto merely pulled his head away from hers and shook his head in denial.

"No. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." said Naruto trying to keep his composure and to not look at Scathach in a lewd fashion and to not eye her up and try strip her down with his gaze.

Sitting down on a couch, Scathach waited for her master to speak.

Finally calming himself before a serious nosebleed could take place, along with a most likely aroused lower area, Naruto turned to the Celtic Warrior. Coughing into his hand, he faced Scathach.

"I have a request." began Naruto.

"And that is?" asked Scathach.

"Please, train me." begged Naruto.

"Why? You're strong enough as it is to summon up powerful Heroic Spirits." was all Scathach could say with Naruto shaking his head.

"That may be true. But we need to think about this logically. Should we be involved in a fight, and it will come. There will be times when we are seperated. As I am now, I cannot fight. Or rather I don't know how to fight. I would like you to train me. Help me grow in strength. Help me become stronger. Strong enough to make you proud and strong enough to defend myself." said Naruto very intuitively.

Scathach realized where Naruto was coming from. The moment she met him, she knew he couldn't properly defend himself. He knew this and was willing to put in the effort to make himself better. Stronger. Tougher.

She remembered when she first asked her Patron. Her previous mentor the same thing. For her to be trained to become stronger. She saw herself within Naruto's clear blue eyes.

Thinking it over, Scathach nodded to him.

"I will do it. I shall train you to become a powerful and strong force to be reckoned with. When I'm done wth you, nothing will hold you back." she said with Naruto thanking her.

"When do we start?"

"Now. Give me 200 push ups, 300 situps and 100 strict pullups. Give me 5 sets of those." ordered Scathach.

Naruto's eyes widened at her request. So many workouts. Shaking his head of any procrastinating thoughts, he got up.

"Let's do this." he said enthuseastically and dropped down into a push up position. Completely unphased at the mountain of workouts he must complete.

"Once you're done with the warm up, we begin the actual training." barked Scathach heading into the kitchen.

Naruto instantly dropped to the floor after hearing that. He hadn't even done one single push up when he heard her say that.

"I'm sorry. Did you say warm up?"

"Correct. That is considered a warm up to me. Now get moving." she snapped making herself a hot beverage.

"What did I get myself into?" mumbled Naruto returning to the push up position. "Well, no pain no gain."

And with that, Naruto began to do the requested push ups as Scathach watched him from the kitchen.

"Go down further. Chest must touch the floor. And no frog like push ups. Body must stay in the exact same position from when you went down to when you go up." stated the Celtic Warrior in a very drill sergeant like voice as she watched Naruto do the push ups.

This was Naruto's first step in becomning stronger. He had to become stronger if he ever wished to have a shot at becoming a powerful man. One that could put fear into the most battle hardened people.

**And scene.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**So we can now see what Hiruzen has planned. He wants Scathach and Naruto to get busy and have sex. Enough to have the Heroic Spirit become pregnant and give birth.**

**Once given birth, they will swap out the child with another and take that child to be raised as Konoha's greatest weapon. Seems like Hiruzen is not the saint he paints himself to be.**

**Will Naruto be able to see through this farse? Or will he continue to bite the carrot dangled to him? So yes, this is a Konoha bashing fic.**

**As well, thanks again to the people who have subbed to my channel.**

**Thank you.**

**It really means a lot guys and girls.**

**Chapter 4: A New Summon.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


	4. Grave News

**Hello everyone.**

**The ones who have been together with BlackSpirit 101 since the beginning and the ones who jumped onto this ship as we went on.**

**The one who is speaking right now isn't BlackSpirit 101. It is rather is wife, Melissa. The once girlfriend now wife and now the proud mother of our son. Damon.**

**You may know me from the chapters such as Revenge Of A Fallen God and so on.**

**I'm afraid I bring grave news. Yet again. BlackSpirit 101, is currently in the hospital yet again. We were going home after picking up our son, while we were waiting at the traffic lights, BlackSpirit 101 was so happy at how he was thrilled to know that there were people he could rely on and people he knew who had his back.**

**Yes, the ones he was talking about is the ones who have stayed with him through thick and thin and the ones who have helped him by subbing to his YouTube channel.**

**When the lights turned Green for us, and BlackSpirit was driving through, a car jumped the light and hit him sqaure on. When I came to, I found BlackSpirit 101 over me. He shielded me and our son from the impact.**

**The Bonnet (hood) of our car was ripped off and hit him dead on in the waist. Several broken bones and a fractured skull. Blood was everywhere.**

**Myself and my son got off with minor scratches. But BlackSpirit sacrificed himself to save us. A selfess act to protect us.**

**He is now lying on an Operating Table. He's been in there for a long time. I'm now very scared.**

**He kept telling me how that if his channel gets off the ground and he's making money and such, he will help those who need help. BlackSpirit 101 has always been that type of man.**

**I've never seen him this fired up.**

**I know this is selfish. And I know I have no right to say this of you. But please, help me show my husband just how much we are here for him. And how much we wish for a speedy recovery. Go to YouTube, subscribe to his channel, BlackSpirit 101.**

**When he wakes up, I will show him this. I will show him the amount of people who are there for him. Who have his back. Even if you have to get one of your family members to subscribe to his channel. Just please, help me show him that you are there for him by subscribing to his channel.**

**I am really sorry for not bringing out a new chapter. But I have to be there for my husband. So please, show him that you care by subscribing to his channel.**

**Melissa, out.**


	5. Chapter 4: A New Summon

**Hey everyone.**

**Welcome back to a new chapter of Naruto's Grand Order.**

**So the last place we left off was where we saw what Hiruzen has planned for Naruto. Which isn't good. He plans to have Scathach and Naruto end up becoming lovers. Which will result in Scathach becoming pregnant.**

**Once the time comes for Scathach to give birth they will help deliver the child, but when they take the child from the mother, they will swap out the child and take the child to be raised as the most strongest weapon ever born.**

**On another note, Naruto seems to have been slightly hesitant considering how Kami stated to him that it is possible for the Heroic Spirits he summons will end up pregnant should he wish to chase after a relationship with them.**

**Seeing Scathach not in a lewd light is going to be a tricky one. That is if Scathach decides to pursue one.**

**But what will happen to Naruto now seeing that he has asked Scathach to train him with her accepting his wish.**

**UPDATE ON BLACKSPIRIT'S CONDITION!**

**He's come out of surgery and is now in a medical induced coma to ensure he recovers fine. They managed to realign his spine and various other things that were severed. Muscles, tendons, nerves and such. A whole 16 hours he was in there. He will make a full recovery. However, the doctors cannot say just yet if he will be able to walk again.**

**I nearly lost the love of my life. The lead surgeon came to me and said that his heart stopped twice during the surgery.**

**He's fine now. That's all that matters. Now we wait for him to wake up. Which will be most likely in 3 weeks.**

**CONTINUE!**

**As well, thank you to everyone who subscribed to my husband's channel. It truly means a lot to see those who have my husband's back. I know he will be ever more thankful as I am when he wakes up.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: A New Summon.

It had been 5 days since Naruto began his training under Scathach to make himself stronger. Scathach gave him a very strict schedule to follow to the T.

One slip and she will give off in her opinion, the most frightening punishment a Celtic Warrior can give. Naruto didn't even want to live that considering her method of training was already a Hellish one. But at least Scathach did in a sense act like a lady in regards to when they weren't training and just lounging around the apartment.

Scathach chose the room on the one side while Naruto took the other. He had no problems with that. After all, a woman prides herself on privacy.

He even took the Celtic Heroic Spirit on a few shopping trips to get her clothes other than her bodysuit. She chose quite the amount of clothes that in her mind, offered protection. To be frank, Naruto felt she may have a fear of Swimsuits and bikinis. But he paid no mind to it.

As of this moment, Scathach was in the bathroom, have a calm relaxing shower while Naruto sat in the single seater in the living room. The HUD he was granted to by Kami was active and him looking over a few things.

His level for one had increased a bit. Which was nice. Guess Kami wasn't bullshitting him when he said that his level would go up through combat and training. He was now currently level 10. His Health, Stamina and Chakra had all been increased.

What he was currently looking at was the various Skill Trees he had access to. Guess Kami never really found a reason to tell him. But thanks to finding it out on his own did have a very nice...wow...factor to it than being told about it. Looking over it, he found he had quite the amount of offensive abilities but now form of defensive. But then again, he did have Chakra Link. So he didn't really need to worry about Health.

But after seeing a Special Skill, he enlargened the HUD.

**SPECIAL SKILL: LIMIT BREAK. (UNIQUE)**

**Unlock the full potential of your Summons. Transfer a massive amount of Chakra to your target Summon and watch them lay waste to anything and everything in your way.**

**Condition: Requires a Summon to be in plain view. Must require a 10 second charge up time. Must not be broken or interupted.**

This would prove useful in combat. Scathach could be taken to another level and be able to hit harder. But as he kept scrolling through the Skill Trees and the Skills he had already unlocked, the door to the bathroom opened and Scathach walked out.

Her deep purple hair still slightly wet while mist was seen flowing off her body. All in all, she was still drop dead gorgeous. A turtle neck white sweater rested over her upper body while black stocking rested on her lower body.

How a woman could take his breath away was beyond Naruto. She was just too damn hot. But as he thought about how amazing Scathach was, an idea popped into his head.

Sure he had Scathach, sure she trained him, and sure he was currently living under the same roof as her. But there was going to be a time where having just one summon was going to be taxing. It after all, wasn't fair on Scathach if she was the one doing all the fighting. So why not bring in some back up?

"Master, what seems to be the matter?" asked the purple haired Celtic Warrior.

"I'm just thinking." stated Naruto with Scathach taking a seat.

"About?"

Looking to her, Naruto found himself at a lose for words once again. How could someone who was born to fight, to kill. Be so beautiful? It made no sense. But then again, fighting does count as a workout. So it did make sense.

"I think we should have a bit of time to ourselves. You know, enjoy the scenery. Go to the hotsprings. Wind down and relax a bit." stated Naruto trying to sugercoat his plan.

But Scathach saw right through this false act. Raising an eyebrow, she donned a face of anger.

"Master, you know I hate liars." she hissed.

He was cornered. Yes he was her master. Yes she had to obey his every word in battle. But there was one thing he knew, was that Scathach preffered honest people. People who lied really made her blood boil.

"Guess you caught me." said Naruto rather sheep like. "I'm thinking I summon another Heroic Spirit."

"May I know the reason why?" asked Scathach puzzled/testing him.

"I believe there is strength in numbers. Take for example, a stick. By itself, it's weak and able to break easily. But with lots of sticks, it becomes stronger and requires more strength to break them. Same principle here." stated Naruto clearly knowing what he was saying with Scathach closing her eyes and smiling.

"Well done master." she aplauded. "You're finally seeing the strategy in war. The more forces you have, the better. And at the same time, the more power you will weild."

"That may be the case, but battle tactics are also needed. Having an overwhelming army is nice. But if you can't react fast enough, you're done for." interjected Naruto with Scathach nodding her head.

"You've grown. Your wisdom truly is that of a powerful man. Not something like a street rat that cares for nothing." said Scathach smiling.

"Uh...thanks?" was all Naruto could say unable to look past the fact that the comment posted by Scathach may in fact be an insult.

"So, any idea who you wish to have summoned?" questioned Scathach with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

Her face contorted to be that of a frown.

"In other words, you have zero idea."

Naruto just sheepishly nodded his head.

"Well, seeing that I am a lancer type Heroic Spirit, which means I have to get up close to deal damage." stated the purple haired warrior with Naruto seeing where this was going.

"I need someone with range." he stated with Scathach nodding her affirmation.

"Alright, let's find a place to ourselves where I will summon the next Heroic Spirit." he stated getting up with Scathach doing the same.

The walk to find a suitable place was harder than normal. People kept sending Naruto glares of hate and rage as their anger surged to new heights. Ever since they learnt that Naruto was the master of Scathach, many have taken the wrong end of this stick and went with the assumption of Naruto backmailing the poor woman to do his bidding.

Naruto and Scathach paid no mind to it. They had one goal in mind. Find a place suitable enough to have Naruto summon a new Heroic Spirit.

It took a total of 2 hours of hunting around to find a suitable area to have no one watch them and to be able to do it in peace. Once the area was properly secure Naruto began to focus.

Focusing on the single idea of having a ranged Heroic Spirit be brought forth. Channeling in the needed Charka to summon a Spirit, Naruto closed his eyes.

The rune on his hand glowed a blue color rather a burning red like it did with Scathach. Keeping his mind on the idea of range rather that close quaters, he snapped his eyes open only to find a massive spell circle before him that circled with fierce energy. Chakra sparked off it while the feeling of something dark eminated from deep within the circle.

After a few minutes, movement was seen from within the circle. A set of two fox ears were seen. Then followed a head. Then the rest of the body. A heart shaped head, a blue kimono like outfit rested on her and shielded her nakedness.

The woman's eyes were closed as she stood there. Her fox tail was seen flowing behind her as she stood there motionless. Slowly approaching her, Naruto tapped her shoulder.

The woman's eyes instantly snapped open. They were a brilliant golden yellow color. Her eyes locked with his own. And just like that, a devious smile appeared on her face as she tackled Naruto to the ground.

"Dearest husband!" she cheered as she nuzzled Naruto's neck while doing everything in her power to wear him.

Struggling to get her off, Naruto turned to Scathach for assistance. And assist she did. It took a bit of time to seperate the crazed fox girl from Naruto, but they eventually preveiled.

"Ahem." fake coughed the fox girl before giving a very enticing bow. "Greetings dearest husband. By name is Tamamo No Mae. But you may call me Tamamo. I am a Kitsune. I am also a Caster type Heroic Spirit. I am able of firing spells with ease."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Naruto." greeted Naruto holding out his hand for her to shake.

Looking to the hand, Tamamo licked her lips before grabbing the hand, moving away all fingers apart from the index finger and inserting the appendage into her mouth. Moaning seductively as she licked and sucked the finger.

Pulling his finger away before anything he may regret doing could take place, Naruto looked to the fox girl who was holding her face while licking her lips as if lapping up the last bits of Naruto's taste.

"You taste divine, dearest husband." she purred while grabbing the hem of her top. "Wanna take me?"

"Let's just hold off on that." stopped Naruto without hesitation.

He didn't know what was going on. But this Kitsune sure knew how to push all his erotic buttons. And it was rather incredible as to how fast his body would become putty in her hands.

"Agreed." said Tamamo. "We should do it with a little more privacy."

**And scene.**

**So Naruto has summoned up his new Heroic Spirit and is now the new master of not just Scathach but also Tamamo No Mae. And yes, she is the second one to be summoned.**

**It won't take long for Hiruzen to hear about this. But there isn't much he can do. The two Heroic Spirits are property of Naruto. There is nothing he can do. He may think that he has them where he wants them.**

**But little does he know, the futher down the line Naruto goes, the more Naruto will have Hiruzen in checkmate.**

**As well, thank you to all who subscribed to my husband's channel. It truly warms my heart to see so many people who wish to help show him that he's not alone. When he wakes up, I know for a fact he will shed a tear like I did.**

**Thank you everyone. Thank you so much.**

**You are the best. Let no one tell you otherwise.**

**Chapter 5: The Conspiracy.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**Melissa out.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Conspiracy

**Hey everyone.**

**Melissa here again.**

**So in the previous chapter, we saw Naruto summon up a brand new spirit. Tamamo No Mae. A very seductive Kitsune that already decided to seduce Naruto the moment he interacted with her.**

**With a new Heroic Spirit now on his side, he has begun to expand his army. And his harem. What will be in store for Naruto as he goes along his life. With not just one, but two Heroic, drop dead gorgeous Spirits?**

**UPDATE ON BLACKSPIRIT'S CONDITION!**

**Doctors are still amazed at how fast my husband is recovering. He's already shaved off a large amount of time needed to have him fully heal.**

**They say that they still wish to keep him under for a bit longer. Even after he has recovered enough to be brought back.**

**They just want to be sure.**

**They will still do some checks regarding if he will walk again when he's fully awake.**

**CONTINUE!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: BlackSpirit owns nothing.**

Chapter 5: The Conspiracy.

Every morning ever since Naruto summoned Tamamo, Naruto had been experiencing, a few problems. Well for starters Tamamo kept sneaking into his room and sleep in his bed. Despite having the Kitsune sleep with Scathach, the sultry fox girl kept defying his requests.

And it was getting on Naruto's nerves. Well partly but every time he'd try and confront her to stop it, she'd always find a way to avoid it. But that wasn't the only thing Naruto had to worry about. Despite the undeeded advances of Tamamo, Scathach had taken a sort of...Jealous? approach to their training sessions.

Naruto couldn't tell if she was upset regarding the whole thing. About how forward Tamamo was regarding her advances and wanting to sleep with him. Or if she was just wanting to step up the training.

And it was beginning to get under Naruto's skin.

And that is where we find Naruto now. Sparring against Scathach in one of the training areas, Naruto fended against every single one of Scathach's attacks only to find himself pinned yet again. Thus making the score 27 - 1 in Scathach's favour.

But Scathach was hiding something from Naruto. Whenever they'd train or spar, she'd give him this...look and then walk away telling him they will continue the next morning.

Something was definitely bothering her. And Naruto had had enough. He needed to get to the bottom as to what was eating Scathach inside.

Getting off her master, Scathach made her lance smaller and clip it to a necklass around her neck, thus turning her back into her usual look being that of the jersey and tights.

"You've improved. But not good enough still." she spat turning on the balls of her feet and heading back to the apartment.

Naruto followed close behind her and soon they were at the door to his apartment. Grabbing the door knob, Naruto hesitated knowing full well what was waiting on the other side. Looking to the floor, he breathed in. As if trying to keep his composure.

Twisting the handle and pulling the door open, Naruto was awarded with a very excited and very energetic Kitsune slamming into him. Her slender and long legs wrapped around his waist while her subtle arms wrapped around his neck.

Tamamo, when they initially summoned her, hid her fox appearance to that of a regaulr woman. It was very convenient, however when they got to the apartment, Tamamo turned back and pushed Naruto into a bedroom which for some reason was his.

Tamamo would've gotten to the point where she was going to have sex with Naruto. If Scathach hadn't broken down the door and threw the horny woman out the room. It was her that had Tamamo sleep with Scathach to avoid the whole mess. Guess it seemed to not work one bit.

"Dearest husband. Welcome home~." she purred while slowly grinding herself against Naruto's body.

"You want to take a bath? Or dinner? Or do. You. Want. Me~?" she purred licking the side of Naruto's neck in a sultry manner.

This was not good. Naruto could feel the blood beginning to rush to his lower region. Tamamo was truly incredible. How she always did this time was truly astounding. And it was frightening at the same time.

Scathach was livid. Even though she could hide it, the amount of Killer Intent was evident. Prying the horny fox off her master, Scathach lobbed Tamamo onto the couch and proceeded to enter the kitchen while Naruto headed to the bathroom to get into a shower.

Hearing the water to the shower run, Tamamo shot a glance to Scathach. Seeing her back turned, Tamamo turned her head back to the bathroom Naruto was in. Licking her lips, she slowly got up and snuck over to the door.

But before she could even make it close, Scathach's lance was thus slammed into the wall, stopping her advances any further. Amazed and slightly shaken up, Tamamo turned to find Scathach's outstretched hand with her back still turned.

"I suggest you sit down again. Besides, master will just kick you out again." barked the lance weilding Heroic Spirit.

Choking on her words, Tamamo eventually gave in and sat back down on the couch. Scathach was mentally high fiving herself. She managed to prevent Tamamo from interupting Naruto with his shower. Smiling as she fixed some food for the three of them, she heard the water stop. And just in time as well. She had just finished the food.

Setting it down just as the door opened to show Naruto is a white shirt and long black pants. Sitting at the table with Tamamo and Scathach, Naruto looked to the food laid out before him. Scathach surely was an amazing cook.

But as they ate, Tamamo decided to get sneaky. Looking to the one who summoned her, Tamamo leaned in which caught Naruto's attention.

"Oh, you've got something on your face." she purred.

Befero Naruto could attempt to get it, Tamamo licked the side of his face in a rather erotic manner. Moaning as she did so, she lapped at Naruto's cheek.

Naruto was rigid the moment her wet and smooth tongue touched his skin. Seeing Tamamo pull away from his face, Naruto strained a smile.

"Uh...thanks." he said sheepishly.

Tamamo giggled. She had him right where she wanted him. Just a bit further and she'd have him dominating her under the covers. But sadly, a fork being slammed into the table and a very angry Scathach was seen. Getting up from the table, Scathach just decided to go outside.

But Naruto saw through it. Getting up from the table, he tailed her. Calling her name every time he followed her. But Scathach denied him any form of acknowledgement. She completely shut out his pleas for her to stop.

Finally, after a full hour of tailing her, Naruto found her at their training ground where a nice waterfall rested. Scathach could be seen staring into the water.

Slowly walking to be behind her, Naruto looked upon her.

"Scathach-"

"You know master." cut Scathach in a rather venomous tone. "I've been training my entire life. Fighting and doing my best to be useful. My people always said to me. The strong will always survive. But the weak will perish. I lived by that for all my life. Every fight, every battle, every war. I put my soul on the line. Just to show that I am strong. But when I saw you, I felt...weak."

Naruto was at a lose for words. Scathach had just stated that she was raised and bred to be a strong woman. Powerful and fierce to the teeth. Training to be vicious to enemies. But he made her weak? Something like that seemed to be a shock like a 1000 volts.

"I buried these feelings inside. Thinking you'd never see me as such. Thinking you'd never look at me past being a Servant. After all, there are lines that were drawn the moment you summoned me." spoke Scathach now having her voice crack as her buried emotions came out like a tidal wave. "I'm a Servant. You, my master. I can never see myself in a relationship with my own master."

Naruto had finally heard enough. He wasn't as dense as he made himself out to be. Here was a woman, who just spoke her mind. Stating that she was in love with him. Even though she didn't say it to him. He could pick up the signs. Scathach was in love with him. There was no denying it. The moment he first saw her, Naruto's breath was stolen. His heart included. She was utterly amazing. And to hear that she too was in love with him just added more to this fire. He held back and controlled himself in an attempt to not try and make her feel uncomfortable. But hearing this from her, it felt right.

"Scathach." spoke Naruto taking her hands into his own.

Tears now streaming now the Celtic's face as she gazed into Naruto's own eyes. Their crystal blue look made her feel utterly protected. She felt warm and sheltered. She felt...safe.

"I know how you feel. I myself buried my emotions. The moment I saw you, I felt like the red thread of fate had tied us together. I chose to bury these feelings due to me thinking that you'd end up leaving me because I made you uncomfortable. But when I heard you, I knew that you too held feelings for me. Scathach. I love you." spoke Naruto showing his honesty through his actions by planting a kiss on her lips.

Scathach's eyes flew open as Naruto kissed her. Her heart raced. Her pupils glazed, her body reacted and moved on its own accord. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. Naruto's own hands snaked to be at her waist, pulling her deeper into their passionate kiss. Their mouths soon opened and a battle of tongues began as the two made out.

Naruto could hardly believe it. Here he was, making out with the one he summoned. While Scathach felt her heart flutter with such happiness. Her master loved her. She was so happy she felt she might explode.

After a few minutes, the duo broke up the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Scathach, I promise to always love you. But despite me and you now be official, I worry about Tamamo." stated Naruto only to feel Scathach lay a hand on his cheek.

"As long as I remain your first, I will have no problems with sharing you. You have shattered every form of doubt I had with that simple kiss." she stated as she gave his forehead a kiss.

"I swear on my grave. You shall always be my first." swore Naruto with Scathach smiling lovingly and very affectionately to him.

"Thank you, master." she purred as they decided to head back home.

However, Naruto never truly understood why Scathach asked to be Naruto's first. It was actually a show of domination. As Naruto's first, Scathach now can establish herself as the top woman. The Alpha.

**And scene.**

**So there you have it. Naruto and Scathach have now become an item and will forever be as such seeing that Scathach indirectly confessed to Naruto with Naruto seeing right through it.**

**Too bad Scathach's only way to get her feelings across was for Tamamo to be all flirty with Naruto. Well at least the two have finally become a pair.**

**As well, thank you all for subscribing to my husband's channel. He's doing better and better by the day.**

**Chapter 6: Team Up.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**Melissa out. ;)**


End file.
